December
by friendly-mione
Summary: ((Ok this is a one chapter fic.)) As a loving woman remembers her love...something newand exciting happens.


Once Upon a December  
  
From the Disney movie  
  
Anastasia  
And a song Someone sings Once upon a December  
Outside an old Victorian house, with cast iron rails lining the porch and balcony on the second story the snow began to fall once again. As it fell onto the snow that had already mounted it seemed to give it a glorious new shine.  
  
In the window of the third floor you could see a beautiful young women no more then twenty or so. She ran her hand through her curly brown hair and her eyes lit up as she thought of her true love.  
Far away Long ago  
  
Glowing dim as an ember Things my heart used to know Things it used to remember  
  
The young women pulled back the long golden drapes and stared out into the snow. The snow began to fall faster yet it still looked soft and gentle, like the man she loved. Harry, her beloved Harry whom she remembered more and more now.  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm  
  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
  
Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory.  
  
She began to think back to the last winter they had together and how she felt.she felt safe and warm.  
  
She and Harry had sat by the fire on their over-stuffed couch. Harry would lean against the arm of the chair and she would lean against his chest as she sat in between his legs. In her memory, he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his warm arms around her, and she felt safe and complete. The fire started to go out... but Harry did not want the night to end. He stood up and held out his hand.  
  
"Mione, dance with me?" he asked gently with his wonderful green eyes all aglow. She said nothing, she didn't have to. He helped her stand up off the couch and then pulled her against him and they began to dance. Hermione felt odd dancing without music and Harry must have sensed it because he began to sing a song to her. ((A/N this is where I changed the song))  
  
"Dancing bears Painted wings Things I used to remember And a song I will sing Once upon a December  
  
I will keep you safe and warm While horses prance through the silver storm We will dance so gracefully Throughout your memory"  
  
As Harry stopped singing Hermione pulled away from him and pulled him back down onto the couch, and they shared a passionate kiss.  
The snow was still falling outside when Hermione opened her eyes again and Harry's image faded from her mind, but never from her thoughts.  
  
"Far away Long ago Glowing dim as an ember Things my heart used to know Things it yearns to remember And a song Someone sings Once upon a December" Hermione stopped once she heard herself singing the song. Her eyes filled with tears as Harry entered her mind, her heart and her soul all at once.  
  
She looked down and gathered all her will power to stop crying, and she did but as she looked up and out into the snow, she noticed that it looked like falling silver, as she heard a voice in the distance. She realized that it was not a voice speaking, it was someone singing. She looked back down and listened trying to hear what the voice was singing. "Dancing bears Painted wings Things you almost remember And a song I would sing Once upon a December I will hold you safe and warm While horses prance through this silver storm We will dance so gracefully Across your memory  
  
Far away Long ago Glowing dim as an ember Things your hearts used to know Things it needs to remember And a song I will sing Once upon a December" She looked up and out into the silver snow once again but this time she heard nothing. Hermione walked over to the door to see it was open. She looked out onto the porch to see that there were footprints. They we leading into the house. Hermione followed the footprints and they led her to the living room. What she saw in the living room was the best thing she could ever get.  
  
There was a black haired, green-eyed boy sitting on the couch, while a fire was going in the fireplace, and he was holding out his hand with a joyful look in his emerald eyes.  
  
"Mione, dance with me?" he asked. She need not answer for he already knew what she would say. He took her into his arms and sang on last verse of their wedding song.  
  
And a song I'll always sing Once upon a December  
So what do you think!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? If anyone has any questions.((it was a lil confusing)) e-mail me please! I will answer them! My address is arwynneluvsani@yahoo.com 


End file.
